Vida
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: V-I-D-A una para compartir juntos. Cuatro letras que pueden contar más de lo que parece, cuatro One-shots semiconectados sobre lo que estas cuatro letras pueden decir de Marco y Ai.
1. Chapter 1

Vida

1er Universo.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho. No podía creerlo ¿Cómo es que el plan había salido mal?

Aunque el metal clavado en su pecho dolía como el infierno no era lo principal ahora. Debía apurarse, debía sacarla de allí abajo en ese preciso momento, el tiempo se agotaba al igual que el oxigeno bajo los escombros de ese techo.

El amor de su vida estaba atrapada con sus dos mayores rivales y definitivamente no dejaría que ella muriera de esa manera.

Con un poco de presión hacia ese mocoso que poco entendía sobre el verdadero amor logró sacarla y sabiendo que mantener las esperanzas era inútil en ese momento, se arrojó al suelo y la acomodó en su regazo.

Él podría haber huido y quizás eso era lo que ella pensó que iba a hacer, pero ¿Con que objetivo? ¿Qué clase de vida sería sin ella? ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si la dejaba allí? No había vida sin Ai, al menos ninguna que él quisiera vivir.

Vida eterna unidos o sino morirían juntos, en ese lugar y en ese momento.

Arrojó el paracaídas restante a su rival. El "amor" de esos idiotas no era nada comparado con el suyo, uno tendría que matar al otro al final, pero los demás poseedores de diarios eran aún más estúpidos y más incapaces de entender el sentimiento que ambos compartían desde siempre, el sentimiento de amar tanto, con tanta intensidad a alguien que llegaba a doler, así que si ambos iban a morir, que no sea del todo en vano. Por lo menos pudieron tener una ceremonia de bodas antes de fallecer.

Escupió sangre y se dedicó a decirle sus últimas palabras con lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de ambos.

 _Creo que no viviremos juntos por siempre como dioses...pero aún así esto también es para siempre._

Y terminaron de asimilar el destino que compartirían.

2do Universo

Era el fin, no había de otra, todo iba a acabar allí mismo.

Su vida se acabaría en ese oscuro y asqueroso lugar, con esas dos personas a las que tanto odiaba, pero por lo menos él se salvaría.

La dejaría allí e huiría con el paracaídas, justo a tiempo para escapar de la torre que se derrumbaría, a ella no le molestaba porque quería que estuviera bien y ganara el juego, y si para eso tenía que abandonarla, pues, entonces no le importaba.

Hasta que lo escuchó hablar ¿Qué estaba pensando?¿Por qué no escapaba? De todas formas ella iba a morir, no valía la pena quedarse allí por ella. Pero, tendría que haberlo sabido, él jamás la dejaría sola, se lo había dicho muchas veces que nunca la abandonaría, que siempre estaría a su lado, en las buenas o en las malas siempre estaba con ella.

Su Marco no la dejaría.

Y cuando su amor levantó los escombros, entendió que él moriría también y volvía para que sus vidas acabaran juntos. Ver esa barra de metal atravesando su abdomen le rompió el corazón.

Ya no había esperanza, para ninguno de los dos, pero existía el consuelo de poder compartir ese final.

Ella sentía su tacto que la tranquilizaba aún en esa situación, sentía como la cargaba en sus brazos y como la colocaba casi sobre él y le hablaba, pero ella ya no podía, apenas estaba consciente y quería que sus energías la mantuvieran despierta el tiempo suficiente.

La torre que los había visto crecer juntos...cuando él la encontró, los primeros pasos de su amor, conflictos, reconciliaciones, malos momentos, buenos momentos, incluso su boda...ahora también sería testigo de su muerte. Se derrumbaría y los llevaría con ella.

Escuchó como él se disculpaba y ella sólo quería gritarle que no era su culpa, aún en esa situación intentaba alegrarla simulando una voz simpática, escuchó el diario de su teléfono actualizándose se imaginaba que decía.

 _Él vino a buscarme, en verdad es el mejor._

Escuchó esas hermosas últimas palabras que le dedicaba mientras se aseguraba de disfrutar de su cercanía lo mejor posible pues sería la última vez.

3er Universo.

Al fin, la espera se acabó, todo estaba sucediendo de una vez por todas.

Ambos estaban ansiosos pero asustados también ¿Quién no lo estaría? Después de todo era una situación en la que ponerse nervioso.

Ella le preguntó si la amaba, que pregunta más tonta (ella ya sabía la respuesta) sin embargo él le respondió que la amaba con todo su corazón y ella le sonrió. Había oído que las mujeres se ponían de esa manera en aquella situación, y él había sido testigo de aquel demente comportamiento, siempre intentando ser paciente.

Los separaron durante un corto lapso de tiempo, no podían creer que era el momento. Cuando volvieron a verse ya era otro escenario, las ansias se incrementaron, sólo esperaban que todo saliera bien.

El semblante de dolor que ella tenía era indescriptible, si no estuviera al tanto de la situación se habría asustado, pero de hecho sabía que era necesario.

Ese era sin duda el mayor esfuerzo que ella había realizado, gritaba y sudaba con toda la cara roja mientras apretaba con fuerza (destrozaba) la mano de su esposo, algunas maldiciones se escaparon de su boca, sin poder contenerlas por la gran fuerza que estaba realizando.

Y por fin, después de todos esos cuidados, de los sustos y de la gran desesperación final, se alcanzó a escuchar el llanto del recién nacido.

 _Bienvenido al mundo, nuestro pequeño bebé._

Besó a su mujer mientras ella sostenía a la pequeña criatura, estaban tan felices que hasta un par de lágrimas escaparon. Marco y Ai habían traído una nueva vida a este mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Inestabilidad.

Y otra vez, como muchas noches, él volvía, esta vez, con otra herida la mejilla y un nuevo moretón en el brazo, y ella solo suspiraba antes de disponerse a limpiar y desinfectar la pequeña marca que quien sabe quien le había proferido.

Casi era parte de la rutina. Se había metido en tantas peleas, aveces incluso con mayores que él, que ella ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas habían sido o de cuantas veces había pasado por el doloroso proceso de curar, vendar, desinfectar cada una sus heridas.

Tenía tanto miedo de que no volviera, de que un día quien tocara la puerta fuera un agente de la policía para informarle que su razón de ser había sido acuchillado o algo similar. Él estaba arriesgando su vida, y sin saberlo, también la de ella en cada enfrentamiento.

Pero quizás lo peor de la situación era que a Marco no parecía molestarle y tampoco parecía darse cuenta de que Ai sufría más que él todas aquellas peleas sin sentido.

Así que sólo tocaba a la puerta del departamento que compartían, se disculpaba por la tardanza y le sonreía, aveces se quejaba o maldecía al idiota que le había hecho lo que fuera y juraba que no era su culpa, pero a ella eso no era lo que le importaba y él en parte lo sabía, lo que no sabía era que tanta era la preocupación de la peli violeta.

Y se estaba volviendo un problema para ellos, porque si ella trataba de reprenderlo por su comportamiento, inevitablemente se transformaba en una pelea.

E inevitablemente ella terminaba en la cama llorando porque él simplemente no lo entendía y mientras él probablemente estuviera pensando fumando en la sala, ella se preguntaba que es lo que estaba mal, por qué últimamente, a medida que las peleas de Marco se volvían más recurrentes, más parecía que se alejaba de Ai, por qué sentía estar pisando en un terreno tan inestable.

Y sólo encontraba que lo inestable no era su relación, lo inestable no eran sus sentimientos, pues los dos se amaban profundamente, lo inestable era el carácter que él mantenía que lo metía en disputas inútiles y sin sentido.

Pero a su vez, ella amaba ese carácter y no lo culpaba. Él jamás había sentido algo parecido al amor antes de ella y no entendía que tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él, y de hecho, que tenía a alguien a quien proteger, no sabía lo que eso implicaba.

Por eso, se sorprendió cuando esa noche se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, escondió su cara en su cuello y simplemente lanzó un " lo siento " uno de verdad, no esos que le decía para tranquilizarla cuando volvía herido, una disculpa sincera y arrepentida.

Comenzó a susurrarle cosas sobre cuanto la amaba y sobre como, a partir de ahora, pensaría en sus sentimientos antes de hacer cualquier idiotez, le prometió que siempre estaría con ella y que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, la dejaría batallar sola.

Le dijo que todo estaba y estaría bien, y eso, en realidad sirvió para calmarla.

Él, al fin había entendido que ellos eran, prácticamente un solo ser. Y si sus orgullosos modos de chico rebelde molestaban a su otra mitad, se encargaría de controlarlos aunque sea un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

Dulzura.

No era complicado: Ai era, simplemente, pura dulzura; y Marco, simplemente, no podía evitar estar enamorado de eso.

Él seguía sonrojándose cundo le dedicaba su sonrisa tan magnífica.

Era la persona más tierna que conocía, personificaba toda la luz que le había faltado a su vida antes de que ella se le uniera, no muchas personas lo habían tratado de buena manera antes de que se conocieran (solo las personas del orfanato) y ella llegó a ser su compañera.

Adoraba como debía pararse en las puntas de sus pies para besarlo, también como arreglaba su cabello, adoraba como sus ojos brillaban cuando veía algo que le gustaba (incluyéndolo a él) o se cerraban y volvían a abrirse cuando abrazados por la noche no quería dormirse aún, también que todavía le regalara chocolates cada San Valentín, en fin, adoraba todo de ella...ella le daba todo el amor del mundo y había logrado convertirse en el núcleo esencial de toda su existencia.

Él era un chico malo, rebelde, algunos de sus compañeros de clase incluso lo llamaban gánster; y ella, por otro lado, era tierna, brillante, responsable, él consideraba que el único defecto que ella tenía era estar tan obsesionada con él. ¿No podía entender que no era bueno para ella?

Pero, a su vez, él era el único que podía hacerla realmente feliz. Así que cuando veía esa sonrisa o esa voz tan dulce e impregnada de inocencia dirigiéndose hacia otro hombre (cosa que pasaba muy poco) era imposible para él no sentirse celoso.

Sólo él iba a hacerla feliz, sólo él iba a protegerla y sólo él debía ser el responsable de las carcajadas extremadamente bellas que emitía.

No entendía en absoluto por qué sus padres la habían abandonado (no es que se quejara) o por qué alguien habría de querer lastimar a tan espléndida criatura.

Es más, la dulzura de la chica era tanta que incluso podía llegar a contagiarle algo de ese encanto a Marco.

Cuando estaba con ella y le hacia cosquillas, la abrazaba antes y durante dormían o cualquier muestra de afecto que la hiciera sentir especial estaba permitida, sin perder su carácter, claro.

Quizás si su vida no fuera tan complicada podría demostrarle más de esa dulzura que él tenía escondida para la mayoría de las personas, pero si su vida no fuera tan complicada quizás no la hubiese conocido en primer lugar y todo lo que representaba felicidad en su vida quizás no estaría a su lado.

Por lo que sólo estaría feliz y disfrutaría de las cosas dulces, como las galletas que ella colocó delante a él en esa etapa que querer cocinar mejor, sonrojada se quedó esperando la devolución del chico rudo.

Puede que estuvieran un poco más azucaradas de lo que deberían, pero deliciosas en su opinión.

Le sonrió mientras se lo decía y ella rió ante su comentario.

Marco volvió a morder la galleta, la dulzura de esta no se comparaba con Ai, pero tal vez ella era tan dulce que volvía así a lo demás, como a su novio, cuyos pensamientos sobre ella eran de lo más dulces.


	4. Chapter 4

Amor.

¿Podría alguien dudar de el amor que sentían? No, por supuesto que no, sería como dudar de la existencia misma.

¿Podría ser descrito en palabras? No alcanzaban las palabras para describir la belleza y magnitud del sentimiento.

¿Podría alguien destruirlo alguna vez? Jamás, podrían intentar pero nadie nunca podrían acabar con ese fuerte sentimiento.

¿Podría alguien comprenderlo? Sólo quienes lo sentían podrían entender la grandeza de tales emociones.

Su corazón latía fuertemente al recibir esa mirada tan conocida, o al siquiera rozar los labios amados, y ni hablar de tactos aún más íntimos.

Eran todo lo que existía para el otro, ellos dos contra el mundo, luchando para enfrentar a la vida y a todas las adversidades que atravesaban. Cualquier situación que pudiese lastimarlos era superable si estaban juntos, con ese mutuo apoyo incondicional que se daban con cariño.

Sí, había algunas peleas, discusiones y discordancias, pero en una pareja de verdad siempre las hay de vez en cuando, además la fortaleza de su relación siempre lograba superarlas.

Se amaban, tan simple y hermoso como eso, y lo harían por siempre.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de crecer juntos, de vivir prácticamente todo juntos, de todo lo que pasaron uno con el otro... No había forma de que se rompiera cuando toda su vida había girado al rededor de la otra persona, por la cual darían la vida sin pensarlo.

Eran una pareja un tanto extraña quizás, pero no había nadie más que ellos dos en su mundo.

Aveces las palabras sobraban si estaban juntos, su química y su comprensión de uno al otro no podía compararse a nada conocido antes.

Viendo su vida en retrospectiva, jamas se arrepentiría de todo aquello que había logrado mantenerlos juntos.

Por lo que ambos estaban felices de que en su Vida, aunque loca e Inestable, lograron encontrar a alguien dispuesto a compartir la Dulzura del Amor mutuo.


End file.
